Knowing You
by sixbynine
Summary: Yuuri claims he doesn't know Wolfram, What will it take to make him change him mind?Quite Angsty and quite OOC...sorry
1. knowing you

Yuuri looked down at the blonde prince practising with his brother in the courtyard below and sighed, he knew what he had to do and he wasn't looking forward to it,

"Heika!" Gunter's voice snapped across the room and Yuuri looked over at him guiltily,

"Sorry Gunter" he said his cheeks flushing at having been caught not paying attention again

Gunter put his hand up to his forehead dramatically "Heika must study, he needs to know this" Gunter suddenly stopped and thought, "Maybe Heika doesn't care about me? Maybe..." Gunter looked tearful and Yuuri turned back to the window knowing that Gunter wouldn't stop until he had finished airing all his worries loudly, he sighed again.

Wolfram was well aware of Yuuri watching him from his window. He had felt Yuuri's eyes burning into his back since the boy had first glanced out of the window. Unconsciously Wolfram began to put more effort into his practice with Konrad, even coming close to beating him for once. Konrad; who was not stupid, had realised this and had let Wolfram gain an edge in the practice. Wolfram stepped away from his brother and sheathed his sword panting he told Konrad he was heading to the baths and left the courtyard, Yuuri turned back to Gunter, who had finally resumed teaching him, and sighed again.

Wolfram sunk into the hot water gratefully, sighing in pleasure as he felt his aching muscles relax. His thoughts drifted back to Yuuri and he unconsciously smiled,

"What are you so happy about?" a voice echoed in the baths and Yuuri stepped into the water

"Wolfram jumped and stopped smiling immediately "Nothing" he snapped "and what are you doing here anyway?"

Yuuri looked around "It's my bath" he said and sunk into the water beside Wolfram. He smiled happily for a few moments before moving to the centre of the bath and turning away from Wolfram

"Wolfram…" he started

"Yes" the blonde answered annoyed his bath had been interrupted, happy that it was Yuuri who had interrupted it and irritated that he was happy about Yuuri being here.

"I…" he stopped again and his shoulders slumped "We need to talk" he said finally unable to finish his sentence correctly

"We can talk here" Wolfram replied not wanting to leave the warm water

Yuuri swam back over and exited the bath "Not here" he said "Somewhere less…naked" and he wrapped his towel around himself and left

Wolfram watched his fiancé leaving 'I thought naked was good' he thought and shook his head banishing those thoughts

Wolfram waited patiently for Yuuri to stop pacing; as soon as he told him what was wrong he could help.

Yuuri turned and faced Wolfram he took a deep breath "I'm sorry" he said simply and turned back to the window "But I'm breaking our engagement" Yuuri cringed at the silence that followed and didn't want to turn around and face Wolfram,

"Why?" Came a small voice from behind him

Yuuri cringed again and sucking up his courage turned and faced him "I barely know you, Wolfram" he said "I was sucked into his world without any choice, I had no idea of the customs when I slapped you." He took a breath "I'm sixteen in three weeks time and I don't want to be engaged to a guy I barely know, in a world that isn't mine."

Yuuri stopped and thought for a moment "I don't want to be engaged to a guy" he said finally and stepped towards Wolfram putting his hand out to comfort the blonde who looked very close to tears.

Wolfram slapped his hand away and jumped up "Don't touch me!" he yelled and ran away from Yuuri's outstretched hands. Stopping at the door he turned back and faced Yuuri a mixture of upset and anger on his face,

"If you don't want me then fine, I'll leave. But come up with a better reason than 'because I'm a guy'" and he slammed out of the room.

Yuuri sighed "that's not the only reason" he said quietly but he knew it would be no use to argue with Wolfram, the blonde prince would only remember Yuuri's final words not the ones before them.

Wolfram ran straight to his room and slammed the door; it had been so long since he had been in here; for the past few weeks he had made Yuuri's room his own. Sitting on the bed he struggled with tears until he was sure they wouldn't come out, he refused to cry for Yuuri. Clenching his fist he stood up and grabbed the nearest object and hurled it at the wall, feeling slightly better he found something else and smashed that as well. He went on hurling items at the wall and floor until, his hands came to rest on a small figurine of some baseball player Yuuri had brought back from his world for him. Wolfram brought his hand up ready to smash the item on the floor, but he found he couldn't, collapsing on the floor tears started to leak out of his eyes and struggling with them he fell asleep. That was how Konrad found him the next morning; asleep, surrounded by smashed china and clutching the figurine tightly. Konrad sighed, he had heard about Yuuri breaking the engagement and he knew his brother would never admit to being in this state over such a thing. So Konrad picked him up of the floor, put him in his bed and pulled the covers over his small frame. He walked to the door and gave instructions to the guards outside not to let anyone in without Wolframs permission, and left to talk to Yuuri.

Yuuri hadn't slept last night, his room was not far from Wolfram's and he had heard the shattering of china, he knew that when Wolfram got angry he got silent and sulky. This meant that the burst of violence was due to him being upset and he knew he was the cause of it. As much as Yuuri didn't want to be married to Wolfram he had grown to like the boy and had considered him a friend, it made him upset to hear Wolfram like this,

"Heika?" came a voice from the door and Konrad put his head around the door "can I come in?"

Yuuri nodded and turned back to the window "I guess you heard then" he said not meeting Konrad's eyes

Konrad nodded "Yes" he walked over to Yuuri "I'm not here to talk you out of it" he said sitting on the bed "I just want to know your reasons"

Yuuri turned to him "My reasons?" he said and shrugged "he's a guy what more is there"

Konrad shook his head "that's not the main reason is it" he said "if it was you would have broken it from the beginning"

Yuuri turned back to the window he hated how Konrad could see right through him "I don't know him" he said " I was sucked into this world unwillingly, and overnight I'm expected to be your king and his husband and save the people and unite the country. I'm supposed to go play baseball for my school tomorrow, instead I'm here signing petitions and being all…Maouy" Yuuri finished with a wave of his hands

Konrad stared at Yuuri and successfully managed not to laugh at the word 'Maouy' "Yuuri, I'm sorry for bringing you here against your will, but this is your home. It's where you belong"

Yuuri shook his head "No, I don't belong here, not always. If I belonged here I would stay here" he paused "I would have a reason for staying"

"Are we not a reason?" Konrad asked, "Is your kingdom not a reason. Is my brother not a reason" he finished quietly

Yuuri flinched at the mention of Wolfram "There are things here but there is an entire life back there"

Konrad looked at him unable to think of an argument to convince Yuuri otherwise, it seemed the young king was beginning to regret his decision to become Maou.

The door was flung open suddenly and a guard burst in and bowed whilst gasping for breath,

"Heika" he gasped "Lord Bielefeld…is…gone" he said between gasp for air

Yuuri and Konrad turned as one to the guard "what!?"

The guard clung to the doorframe "Anissina came and I couldn't stop her going in…" the guard looked at Konrad aware that letting Anissina near Wolfram had gone against orders but Konrad shrugged, against Anissina orders meant nothing you just kept her quiet and hoped to get out alive. The guard continued "she went inside and he wasn't there, all of his things were gone and so had he"

Konrad and Yuuri ran out of the room and down the halls to Wolframs, flinging open the door they found that Wolframs room was indeed empty. Yuuri sat on the bed and put his head in his hands,

"This is my fault" he said, "If I hadn't been so mean just breaking it off like that…"

Although Konrad was inclined to agree with his King, he knew that Yuuri didn't need guilt piled on him, "It's not your fault, sooner or later one or both of you would have realised this wasn't right and it would have happened anyway. But for now we need to find him"

Wolfram turned and looked back at Blood Pledge Castle, he shoulders sagged as he thought of never returning, but he turned and continued onwards out of the city. He had dressed in his travelling clothes and had borrowed some of Yuuri's contact lenses to avoid being recognised. He wondered to himself if they had noticed him missing yet, and whether they would look for him, he stopped in an inn on the outskirts of the city and paid for a room for the night. Tomorrow he would have to find a boat heading out of this country.

Turning over in the bed he reached out for Yuuri before remembering he wasn't there, lying on his back he stared at the ceiling, it had been so long since he had slept alone, the room felt big and empty. Turning onto his sighed he closed his eyes against a wave of unexpected tears, squeezing his eyes shut he held it back; Wolfram refused to cry for Yuuri, it wasn't like he loved him, the proposal was accidental and he didn't want it anyway. Right?

Yuuri stepped out of the bathroom and walked to the bed, pulling back the covers he paused at the sight of the empty bed. He had got used to seeing Wolfram when he went to sleep and now the fact he wasn't there was painfully obvious. Yuuri climbed in, hating the feel of the cold sheets, this was what he wanted though; he wanted to be unengaged, to have a bed to himself. Right?

The next morning Yuuri woke up and turned over expecting to see Wolfram's sleeping face next to his. Instead he found a cold pillow and empty sheets, Yuuri was surprised at how much this hurt, he hadn't realised how much he liked waking up and seeing Wolfram sleeping. Slipping out of bed he walked to the bathroom and got washed and dressed before walking down to meet Conrad to discuss searching for Wolfram. As he did he noticed how empty the halls seemed now that he wasn't being followed by a whiny voice declaring him a 'cheater' and a 'wimp'. As he walked past the map displayed on the wall he stopped and looked at it; a conversation with Wolfram coming back to him, Wolfram had looked at the map and excitedly pointed to a small country several miles north of Blood Pledge Castle. He said his father had taken him there when he was small and he had always wanted to go back, apparently he had family in the area. Yuuri had paid little attention at the time but now he looked closer and noted the name of the country. Stepping he remembered more, little mentions of names he hadn't recognised, he wondered when Wolfram had said any of this, it was out of character for him to want anything to do with his father's family let alone express a wish to visit. Then he remembered, Wolfram talked in his sleep. At first Yuuri had found it annoying. Then, as he began to realise that a different side of Wolfram came out when he was unconscious, he had started to listen to him talk and watch as emotions played across his face, he had even started to like the boy. Yuuri turned and ran down the hall, now sure of where Wolfram was headed.

Wolfram looked at the boat with trepidation and wrinkled his nose, he hated boats. He looked at his horse and wondered idly if he could walk there, then looking back at the small boat bouncing around on the waves he decided he could, and setting his pack on the horse, started of towards his new life, without Yuuri Shibuya.

Wolfram could remember the basics of camping from a trip his father had taken him on when he was a child, but he hadn't been for many years and by the time he had set his tent up he was hot and angry. Sitting down he remembered he needed to start a fire before he could eat, but discovered much to his annoyance he was to exhausted to call up even a small spark. Grumbling he began to look around for flint or stone anything that could help, all he came up with was some soggy branches. Throwing them in a pile angrily he went to bed hungry and miserable.

The next morning he woke up to find the smell of something drifting around the tent, frowning he grabbed his sword and quietly moved outside the tent with it raised,

"Do you want some?" asked Konrad looking up at his brother and offering some bacon

Wolfram lowered his sword and hung his head in shame at being found so quickly and in such a state,

"No" he said rebelliously but his stomach gave him away and Konrad laughed and gave it to him anyway

Wolfram sighed and took it sitting down he asked, "How did you find me anyway?"

Konrad smiled "Yuuri" and he went back to eating

Wolfram stared at him "Is that it? That's all the answer I get?"

Konrad shrugged "Ask him when we get back"

Wolfram turned his nose up "I'm never speaking to him again"

Konrad was silent he knew nothing he could say would change his brother's mind, so why bother. They in silence for a few moments before Konrad spoke again "I'm to take you home" he said

Wolfram nodded "I know, I don't want to but…"he didn't finish, rather trailing off and looking at Konrad foolishly

"I know" he replied and stood up "time to go" and to two brothers set off for home, one sat high the other shoulders slumped forward.

Yuuri paced around his room, it had been almost a month since he had been sucked back into his world, and he had spent every moment worrying about Wolfram. The last thing he remembered was telling Konrad he was sure of where Wolfram was heading and begging to go and find him. Naturally Konrad had objected and before he could form an argument and get him to cave in he had tripped and fallen into the fountain. He had spent the past month cursing that moment, he knew that Wolfram would be even angrier when he found out that he had left. He had barely left his room other than to go to school and his mother had begun to worry about him so she had invited Murata Ken over to see if he could talk to him. Yuuri was not looking forward to this, he would rather just spend the day in the bath hoping that he would be taken back. However his mother was very insistent and now Murata was knocking on his door, sighing he stopped pacing and got up to open it.

"Hey! Yuu-chan" his mother's bright voice invaded his otherwise peaceful room and she pushed Murata in and closed the door. Murata looked a little shocked having been subjected to Jennifer's talking since he arrived about how her 'poor Yuu-chan'. But now he walked over to Yuuri and sat down,

"Hey"

Yuuri grunted not really wanting to talk and sat down facing the window, Murata looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "What happened?" he asked

"Nothing" Yuuri mumbled

"Sure, you've spent almost a month in your room because you a normal well adjusted person"

Yuuri sighed and turned to Murata knowing that he wouldn't leave until he had found the problem "Wolfram ran away, and I got dragged back before I knew he was safe, and it's my fault he ran away in the first place"

"How is it your fault" he replied laying back on the bed "from what I've seen that bratty kid does what he like"

Yuuri turned to him angrily "he's not bratty! And it's my fault because…" Yuuri stopped

"Yeah?" Murata pushed him

"I broke our engagement" he finished quietly and turned back to the window "I told him I didn't want to be engaged to him, I hurt him"

Murata swung his legs round to face Yuuri's back "Why do you care?" he asked carefully "I mean you broke the engagement, so you don't love him" Murata paused "Do you?"

"No!" Yuuri exclaimed "I just…I just…care about what happens to him" he trailed off as the impact of Murata's words sunk in and he picked up a glass of water on his bed stand "I can't love him, he's a guy"

Murata laughed "When are you going to realise that that doesn't matter? Love doesn't care what you are, and it shouldn't get in the way"

Yuuri poked his finger in the water and swirled it around "I just wanted to get to know him before I made a decision about being married"

Murata looked at him "You do know him, you just don't realise it" and he watched as Yuuri was pulled into the glass of water.

Yuuri sat up spluttering and found himself in the fountain at Blood Pledge Castle-where he had fallen before leaving. Climbing out wet and shivering he noticed Gunter running around the corner,

"Heika! Heika!" he cried as hurtled towards Yuuri with a large towel, Yuuri gasped for breath as Gunter wrapped him up "You've been gone almost a month Heika, we were so worried you weren't coming back"

Yuuri struggled for freedom and managed to gasp "Wolfram, have you found him?"

"Yes, yes. But first we need to get you dry" Gunter said as he fussed about Yuuri's wet clothes

"No" Yuuri broke free of Gunter's grip "where is he?"

Gunter paused "In his room, I think"

Yuuri ran off in the direction of his room leaving Gunter standing shouting after him holding soggy towels. As he passed Gwendal's study he heard voices and recognised Wolfram's. Stopping he burst into the room and ran to Wolfram,

"Wolfram, I found you!" he exclaimed and came to stop in front of him gasping for breath

Wolfram looked at him and carefully turned his head the other way and continued talking to Gwendal,

"I am quite happy to go into the humans land brother" he said "and I don't care how long I'm away"

Yuuri grabbed Wolframs arms and pulled him away "listen to me!" he said moving with Wolframs face to stay in front of the boy, Wolfram finally lost patience,

"Why should I?" he cried out "You broke up with me and left for a month, give me one good reason why I should care about what you have to say"

Yuuri shrugged "I can't, but I'm going to talk and your going to stand there so you have to listen"

The door opened and Gunter and Konrad walked in stopping and looking at the situation in front of them before shutting the door and waiting for Yuuri to continue. Yuuri hadn't even noticed they were there,

"I told you that I didn't know you and that I didn't care, but I was wrong Wolfram" Yuuri started "I do know you, and I do care. When you went missing everything seemed so empty and quiet, I missed waking up and seeing your face, I missed having you follow me everywhere. I remembered all those little things you said about visiting this far of country, conversations I didn't even know I was having at the time, I knew where you would go, Wolfram." Yuuri paused for breath "And when I was taken back I spent a month worrying about you and hoping Konrad found you. I spent a month denying everything until someone who has barely met you pointed out what should have been so obvious." Yuuri stepped back "and this is why I have to do this" and he deliberately raised his hand and slapped Wolfram across his left cheek, Wolfram was caught by surprise and the blow knocked him over, Yuuri caught him and held him in his arms "I love you Wolf. Simple as" and he kissed the surprised boy soundly on the lips before letting go of him and whispering "Now I need to know if you can ever forgive me for being so stupid"

Wolfram looked up at him and raised his hand to his cheek "that hurt" he said, "you'll have to do something to make up for that" and he took Yuuri's hand and dragged him out of the room leaving behind Gunter, Gwendal and Konrad to wonder about the pair.

Finito


	2. loving you

Yuuri was dragged along the hall by Wolfram and into his bedroom, where he was let go of and left to shut the door. Wolfram had walked over to the window and sat in a chair facing Yuuri,

"Did you mean it?" Wolfram asked quietly "What you said? Or was it just a show to keep the peace"

Yuuri walked over and crouched in front of him "Do you really think so little of me? Wool-chan?" he asked resting a hand on Wolframs knee

Wolfram raised his eyebrow at the nickname but said nothing, enjoying the feel of Yuuri's hand on his knee "No, I just don't want you to regret it and break it off again"

Yuuri sighed "I'm sixteen in three weeks, I'm not ready to be married to you yet Wolfram. But I do know that I don't want you to belong to anyone else and that I hate not having you around"

"I'm not asking you to get married tomorrow, I just want to know your not going to change your mind again"

Yuuri stood taking Wolfram with him and pulled him close "I'm not, I promise Wolf. I don't know when I'll be ready to marry you but I will at some point"

"That's all I want" Wolfram mumbled displaying an uncharacteristic display of vulnerability "Kiss me again" he asked turning his face up to Yuuri's

Yuuri smiled and obliged placing his lips on Wolframs, he had meant it to be only a slight kiss but Wolfram surprised him by slipping his tongue in. Yuuri gasped and almost pulled away before realising how nice it felt, slowly he began to return Wolfram's kiss and Wolfram moaned into his mouth.

Yuuri felt Wolframs hands sneaking down his back towards his trousers and jumped away "where are you going with those?" he exclaimed

Wolfram looked slightly embarrassed and mumbled something under his breath; it didn't take a genius to work out what he was doing.

Yuuri stepped towards Wolfram feeling sorry for the blushing prince "I was just surprised" he explained "Let me get over being in love with you before we…move on." HHe put his finger on Wolframs chin and brought his head up placing a light kiss on his lips "baby steps, ok?" he said and went to get changed for bed. When he came out Wolfram was still sitting on the chair in his uniform,

"Why aren't you changed?" Yuuri asked slipping into his Pyjama top

Wolfram stood up "I wasn't sure if you wanted me here" he said

Yuuri paused "Of course I do, its taken me long enough to realise I want you, I'm not letting to you go" he smiled walking over to Wolfram. "Your nightie is in that drawer," he said pointing to one of the drawers by the bed "I don't want to sleep alone now I have you" and he let go of Wolfram and climbed into bed, watching whilst the other boy changed. Wolfram looked at him watching and blushed slightly,

"So it's ok to watch me undress but nothing else" he asked slightly annoyed

Yuuri rolled over onto his front and stared at the boy "I used to do this before" he admitted "you thought I was asleep, but I liked watching you take your clothes off" he shrugged unable to explain. Wolfram smiled slightly, not letting Yuuri see how much this made him happy. Slipping into to bed he lay there feeling a bit odd, Wolfram couldn't work out why, after all he had slept beside Yuuri many times before. Yuuri rolled over and faced him.

"This feels weird doesn't it?" he asked quietly

Wolfram blushed slightly "no" he denied clearly aware that Yuuri wouldn't believe him.

Yuuri smiled "come here" he said and pulled Wolfram over to him and wrapped his arms around him nestling his head on his shoulder "better"

Wolfram nodded, already feeling the warmth of Yuuri's chest pressed up against his back make him sleepy. Comfortable in Yuuri's arms Wolfram fell asleep, Yuuri stayed awake a little longer, content to watch Wolfram sleep, before he to succumbed to the warmth of another body pressed against his.

The next morning Wolfram woke to find his nose buried in Yuuri's chest; apparently during the night he had decided that facing Yuuri was far better. He also noticed that their legs were tangled together; both fighting for the dominant position of 'pinner-downer' during the night. He looked up and saw Yuuri staring down at him,

"How long have you been watching me?" he asked suspiciously

Yuuri shrugged "Couple hours"

Wolfram exclaimed loudly and shot back "you could have woken me up!"

Yuuri crept towards him on his hands and knees "but your so cute when you sleep" he said and laughed at Wolframs expression and lack of speech before rolling off the bed and heading towards the bathroom to get dressed. Wolfram turned around mischievously,

"How comes you don't get changed in front of me?" he asked, "It only seems fair after all I got changed in…"Wolfram was cut off as Yuuri flung his Pyjamas at the boy. Wolfram peeled them off his face and came face to face with Yuuri standing in the doorway of the bathroom completely naked, he gulped and stared,

"You like?" Yuuri said and laughed before disappearing into the bathroom. It was then that Wolfram decided his king was truly evil.

Wolfram and Yuuri walked down to breakfast carefully avoiding the others eye; Yuuri was still embarrassed about taking his clothes off in front of Wolfram, usually he was quite shy and he didn't know what had possessed him to do that. Wolfram was just embarrassed.

If anyone noticed the pair's awkwardness through breakfast no one mentioned it and the meal passed in silence, no one willing to discuss the newly re-engaged couple. Yuuri finally broke the silence just as everyone was leaving by announcing that the castle was too stuffy and he was going down to the lake just outside the town. As he hoped he was immediately pounced on by Gunter-who wanted to follow him and Konrad-who wanted to keep him safe, and they disappeared to get ready. Wolfram however was quiet,

"Hey" said Yuuri next to the blonde prince, when they had the room to themselves "you not coming? Not even to keep an eye on me?""

Wolfram turned to Yuuri "I trust you" he said "besides you probably want some time to yourself"

Yuuri wrapped his arms around the blonde "why would I want time by myself when I have you?" he asked breathing into Wolfram ears making him shiver. Yuuri knew the effect his proximity was having on Wolfram and his bit lightly on his ear making Wolfram jump up and turn to face him. Wolfram finally gave up acting like he didn't care and that he would wait for Yuuri to make the first move every time and grabbed the young King by the collar and drew him in for a kiss. Yuuri paused for a moment surprised by the ferocity of Wolframs actions before he began to join in and wrapped his arms around the blonde. Breaking apart to breathe Yuuri muttered something under his breath,

"What?" said Wolfram unable to hear him

"I said, I take it this means you're coming with me?" Yuuri repeated and rested his head against Wolframs, his arms still wrapped around the boy unwilling to let go.

Wolfram nodded "if you want me to"

Yuuri laughed "You're a bit dense this morning aren't you?" he asked and, finally letting go of the blondes waist, took his hand and lead him out of the dining room to get changed.

Yuuri sighed happily and collapsed on the grassy shore of the lake closing his eyes and enjoying the feel of the grass against his skin. He felt Wolfram sit down beside him and opened his eyes to find the blonde sitting stiffly beside him staring into the distance,

"What's wrong?" he asked propping himself up on his elbows

"Nothing" said Wolfram looking down at him and he lay down

Yuuri wasn't convinced and rolled onto his side to face Wolfram "Liar" he murmured "What's wrong"

Wolfram looked away "I just find it hard to relax around you" he said, "It's like…" he paused unable to find the right words,

"Like were starting all over again?" Yuuri finished for him

Wolfram nodded "Yeah, I'm not sure where I stand anymore" Wolfram turned further away clearly embarrassed about how open he was being

Yuuri moved closer turning Wolframs head so he was looking at him "It's no different for me" he said, reassuring the blonde "I'm just as awkward around you as you are with me"

Wolfram looked at him "Yeah, Mr all-naked-and-laughing" he said sarcastically

Yuuri rolled back onto his back and laughed at Wolframs name before blushing at the memory of standing naked in front of Wolfram, he turned his face to hide his cheeks but Wolfram caught it anyway and leapt up pointing his finger,

"Ah" he said waving his arms around "you were embarrassed!"

"No" Yuuri denied although he knew Wolfram could clearly see he was lying

Wolfram sat down again "That makes me feel better" he said "knowing that I'm not the only one who feels weird" and he closed his eyes leaving a blushing Yuuri to wonder. Grumbling Yuuri got up, removed his jacket and stomped down to the lake. Glancing suspiciously at the water he ran back up to Wolfram and kissed the boy on the lips waking him up,

"What was that for?" Wolfram yelled as Yuuri ran back to the water

Yuuri turned back and yelled "just in case" before leaping into the cool water and disappearing beneath the surface. Wolfram jumped up and ran down to the waterline yelling for Yuuri to come back up at once. Silence fell over the lake as Wolfram waited tensely for Yuuri to resurface. Wolfram was beginning to worry when Yuuri appeared gasping for breath and grinned at him,

"Still here" he said and Wolfram began yelling about not scaring him when his face changed and he began to feel the familiar tug of being sucked between world "Wool-chan I…" was all he managed to get out before he disappeared

Wolfram stared at the spot where Yuuri had been before grumbling "don't call me that" and, turning back to where Konrad and Gunter had sat down, he touched a finger to his lips remembering Yuuri's final kiss and wondering how long it would be before he felt that again.

Yuuri opened his eye cautiously hoping he hadn't arrived naked on a beach somewhere, he never could figure out the logic behind where he appeared and disappeared sometimes. He was safe this time though; he could see his bedroom ceiling and he sat up rubbing his eyes,

"You know watching someone disappear and appear out of a glass of water is quite creepy" said a voice next to him and Yuuri turned to find Murata sitting on a chair looking bored

"How long was I gone?" he asked peeling of his wet clothes and putting on dry ones

"A couple days, I snuck back in through your window when I felt you coming back"

"Snuck?" asked Yuuri "I'm sure that's not a word"

Murata waved a hand "It should be" and he continued "How did things go with you and Wolfram?"

Yuuri smiled "I proposed again, and I told him I loved him" his face fell "Then I disappeared into a lake"

Murata stood up "Ah well at least he knows your not abandoning him"

Yuuri sighed "I hope so" he lay back on the bed "I wonder how long it'll be before I get sent back?"

Wolfram wandered around the castle with nothing to do, he had been quiet ever since Yuuri had gone, two weeks ago. His brothers were starting to worry about him and even the usually oblivious Gunter had noticed a change in the prince. Sighing he sat by a fountain and stared at it,

"You know that won't help bring him back right?" an amused voice said and Konrad walked around the side of the fountain

Wolfram sighed "I know but I don't know what else to do"

"Try acting as you would normally. Get up, practice with the others, eat breakfast, train…"Konrad tailed off hoping Wolfram got the message before he had to list everything the boy did in one day

"I guess" said the young prince wistfully "But what if he comes back and I'm not here?"

Konrad sighed, he wasn't used to a depressed Wolfram, sulky and petulant yes, but depressing was an unusual state for the boy who couldn't usually focus on one thing for very long. "Look, we'll know when he comes back and you will be here. Think what he'd say if he found out that you were wasting your time like this"

Wolfram stood up "I guess your right" he said and drew his sword, raising an eyebrow

Konrad stood up slightly worried before realising Wolfram was suggesting a practice bout. "Here?" he asked

Wolfram shrugged "why not? There's enough space"

Konrad nodded happy to take his attention away from Yuuri "Ok"

It had been over a month and Yuuri was going crazy. He hadn't expected he would miss Wolfram this much. The first night waking up without Wolfram beside him had been a shock, especially since Wolfram now greeted him with a morning kiss. Sitting in the bath for hours and not going anywhere had begun to annoy Yuuri, but he had slowly accepted that he couldn't physically make himself go back; that hadn't stopped him spending hours in the bath or shower each night for the past four weeks though. His mother had once again resorted to dragging Murata into it,

"Are you going to talk at all?" the boy in question asked

Yuuri stopped staring absently out of the window and turned to Murata "Sorry, I'm not really with it"

"I've noticed" and Murata lay back on the bed "Come one" he said leaping up suddenly "You can't stay in here all the time, come outside and play baseball"

Yuuri turned considering the offer "Ok" he decided at last and grabbed his baseball equipment and followed Murata out of the room.

Yuuri had been playing for over three hours and he had to admit that Murata's plan had been a success; he hadn't thought about Wolfram for three hours. He considered this and began to feel a little guilty knowing that Wolfram was probably worrying about him. Snapping his attention back to the game just in time to duck a ball thrown by Murata, angrily he looked up from his seated position on the fall having fallen over,

"Are you trying to hurt me?" he asked

Murata walked over and shrugged "you were thinking about him again, you needed distracting"

Yuuri gaped at him "how do you know what I'm thinking?"

He laughed "I don't, only when you think about Wolfram; you get this far away happy look on your face, like your remembering something pleasant"

Yuuri blushed; most of his memories of Wolfram at the moment seemed to be of their evening spent together after Yuuri had admitted loving the boy. He couldn't get the memory of the boy's hand sliding down his back and into his waistband out of his head. Silently he thought to himself how much he regretted pushing Wolfram away now. That thought shocked him and he stored it away for future analysing when he was alone.

"You thinking about him again" Murata peered at him and smiled "hmmm…'naughty thoughts'…" and he laughed as Yuuri's face turned a bright red hue. Still laughing he packed up the baseball equipment "no point continuing now, your completely distracted"

Yuuri turned away "I'm going to get changed" he said and walked away from Murata who was still smirking at his friends embarrassment

In the showers Yuuri stood under the water and sighed Murata was right, they were 'naughty thoughts'. This surprised Yuuri, who hadn't even thought of girls like that before, he wondered what he would do when he returned and as he felt the familiar tug of water he realised he'd better think of something fast.

Yuuri sat up and found himself in the baths at the palace, he breathed a sigh of relief; in the past when he disappeared naked, save a towel, he turned up outside the palace in a fountain, usually surrounded by girls; it was getting old. Sitting up he came face to face with Wolfram looking quite shocked that a naked Yuuri had appeared in his bath, slowly the naked part dawned on Wolfram and he drew back blushing slightly. Yuuri on the other hand wasn't letting Wolfram go after a month of not seeing him; he jumped after him and wrapped his arms around his neck placing a large kiss on his surprised fiancée. Wolfram tensed in surprise before relaxing into Yuuri's arms and savouring the feel of him against his skin again, breaking the kiss and resting his head on Yuuri's chest he closed his eyes in contentment,

"You miss me?" Wolfram asked and blushed when Yuuri pressed his body closer

"What d'you think?" Yuuri murmured into Wolframs hair and held him closer not wanting to relinquish him.

HMM WT NEXT GUNTER? OR MAYB…. 


	3. having you

Yuuri slammed the door behind them and pushed Wolfram up against it pressing his lips to the smaller boys, Wolfram mumbled something unintelligible and Yuuri broke away resting his head against Wolframs,

"What?" he said breathlessly

"Is this you or the Maou?" Wolfram asked lowering his eyes

Yuuri sighed and pressed his lips to Wolfram's head "like I'm gonna let him take over my body and make me forget this" he said smiling against Wolfram's head and Wolfram lifted his head up meeting Yuuri's eyes,

"It's just your usually such a wimp, this is a bit…" he trailed of as Yuuri slipped his leg in between Wolframs, Wolfram wished he had put on more than a bathrobe before their mad dash from the baths to their room.

"Let's just say being stuck so far away from you for so long made me realise what I wanted more than anything" Yuuri drew in closer, his lips a breath away from Wolfram's "and I get aggressive when I'm deprived of something" and he captured Wolfram's lips again. Wolfram briefly thought about challenging this with some sort of logic but Yuuri's lips on his and his leg between his distracted him.

Wolfram pushed against Yuuri and directed them towards the bed falling backwards when Yuuri's legs hit the edge of the bed. Wolfram landed atop Yuuri and fell into him his head banging slightly against Yuuri's. Wolfram decided that Yuuri, clad only in a bathrobe, was wearing too much and pushed it down to his waist. Kissing his way down to Yuuri's bellybutton he discovered that Yuuri was ticklish and took great delight in brushing his tongue gently up against Yuuri's skin and watch the muscles in his abdomen tense up. Yuuri grabbed Wolframs shoulders and flipped them over. Staring down at Wolfram below him, his blonde hair spread around the pillow below his head, Yuuri was struck by how beautiful Wolfram looked now,

"Why are you staring at me?" Wolfram asked quietly looking away from Yuuri's piercing eyes

Yuuri ran a hand along Wolframs side and up to his cheek "Because your beautiful" Yuuri murmured and kissed him. Wolfram blushed, and tried to distract Yuuri by pressing himself up against the younger boy; it worked; Yuuri stopped staring at Wolfram and closed his eyes, his head rolling backwards. Wolfram took advantage, and flipped them over so they were in the middle of the bed. Leaning down he pressed his lips forcefully against Yuuri's and slipped his leg in between his. Yuuri moaned and pressed his head into the pillow behind him, Wolfram slipped off the robe he had worn back to their room and threw it at a corner,

"Don't stare," he said biting Yuuri's lip, Yuuri nodded in agreement unable to form coherent thought as Wolfram slid his hand between their legs. As his hand slid lower, Yuuri felt something enter him and he shot upwards, in shock

"Mnm" he exclaimed looking at Wolfram in surprise, Wolfram smirked at him and slid another finger in. Yuuri slowly adjusted to the intrusion and began to relax; Wolfram began to move his fingers and Yuuri's head once again forgot to support itself and fell backwards, moaning he moved his hips in time with Wolfram.

Wolfram pulled his king down for one more kiss before removing his fingers and sliding in fully, he closed his eyes and mumbled into Yuuri's mouth incoherently, as Yuuri tensed again at the larger intrusion,

"Relax" Wolfram, said, "You need to relax"

"How can I relax when you're…"Yuuri blushed and trailed off looking away from Wolframs knowing smirk; he had never expected the young blond to be this domineering, although he should have expected it from what he'd seen of Wolfram's temper. Wolfram began to move his hips slowly causing Yuuri to loose track of his thoughts, eventually the dark haired boy gave up, just enjoying the feel of Wolfram inside him. He closed his eyes and moved in time with Wolfram almost begging the boy to go faster, Wolfram obliged and sped up drawing Yuuri in close and placing kisses around his mouth, finally claiming his lips a his own as they cried out together.

Wolfram curled up beside Yuuri allowing Yuuri to take control, as the Maou wrapped his arms around Wolfram and nestled his face in his hair,

"Love you" he mumbled sleepily and Wolframs heart jumped, no matter how many time he heard it, it was still a surprise and joy to him that Yuuri felt that way. He still worried occasionally that it was a dream and Yuuri would leave again. Yuuri's arms tightened on Wolfram "Now I have you, I'm never letting go" he said as if reading the blondes mind, and Wolfram settled into Yuuri's arms to sleep looking forward to waking up still entangled with his king.

Actually finished now :D this was only supposed to be one chapter :D

So yeah this turned out to be a short last chapter but took me the longest to write :D

This is due to me forgetting about it completely for about three weeks! Anyway its finished now but I'm not entirely happy with it, mostly cause I forgot what was going to happen in the plotline during those three weeks! I may return to play around with it…I probably won't thought so don't hold your breath :D


End file.
